Las vueltas de la vida
by Maggie Bella Agus
Summary: Una Bella con temores del pasado, un Edward mujeriego y 6 amigos dispuestos a ayudar. Pero, la pregunta es..¿Aceptarán ser ayudados? y ¿Podrán vencer todos los fantasmas de un pasado oscuro?...-Hecho por BellaSwan
1. Prefacio

En todas las historia que lei vi esto, asi, que a ponerlo, por lo menos como para sentirme mas importante! xDD

**AVISO: **Los personajes, no me pertenecen, son TODOS de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente de mi autoria. Tambien el nombre de la historia es de otra persona, lo unico que hago es utilizarlo, pero no es mio, pero, recuerden la HISTORIA SI.

* * *

I Prefacio

**_Muchas veces la vida puede sacarte lo que mas amás, puede tirarte abajo y desmoronarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
_**

Estaba en mi camioneta y veía lo que se aproximaba, era el Conservatorio de Bellas Artes, ver eso me traía tantos recuerdos... me hacia recordar a una Bella tierna y mimada, no a esta Bella frivola y sola que ya no creía en nadie.

Todo eso empezó en mi cumplaños nº 12 en el que se cumplió a lo que yo más le temia, la muerte: mi padre Charlie Swan, murió en una accidente de transito, dejándome sólo a mi con mi madre, Reneé Swan, una madre que poco quería a su hija, que después de muerto mi padre, empezó a estar con cual hombre se le cruze en frente, sacándome a mi de otros de los lugares que yo más amaba, la escuela de danza.

Si se puede decir, yo era casi un prodijio bailando. La danza era en lo unico en lo que me podía expresar, al principio, mi padre con un esfuerzo sobrehumano me lo pagaba, pero, al morir, mi madre me sacó de ahí, para poder usar esa plata en ella. Ahora estoy por entrar con mis esfuerzos, con una beca. Estos cuatro años estube trabajando, estudiando y tomando clases de ballet con una ex-alumna, que algo me pudo enseñar.

El conservatorio tiene departamentos en los cuales se alojan los alumnos de 15 en adelante, por suerte ya no voy a vivir más con Reneé. Y tendré que compartir la casa con tres personas más. Ya que al tener clases de ballet a la mañana y bachicherato a la tarde es escaso el tiempo en el que se puede estar fuera del concervatorio.

Al entrar, me estacioné, y bajé a reportarme en el departamento de admición, en el que me dan la llave de mi casa, mis horarios de clase y el nombre de mis compañeras de casa.

Era una salita chiquita muy bien amueblada con toda la docoración en tonos morados y marrones.

-_Buenos dias señorita que desea?-_pregunto una señora que no debería tener más de 45 años.

_-Hola. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan vengo a pedir mi llave y mis horarios.-_pregunté con algo de vergüenza.

_-Oh! Sí, señorita Swan, aquí tiene los horarios, la llave y el nombre de sus comañeras.-_dijo con una sonrisa amable.

_-Gracias.-_dije saliendo de ahí.

Cuando lei los nombres de mis compañeras de departamento, casi me muero, otra alegria que la vida decidió recompensarme, despues de tantas desgracias...

* * *

**Que me dicen? Les gustó? Espero que si, admito que es un poco corto, pero la verdad era que tengo mucho temor de que nadie la lea. Diganme en los rvs lo que les gusto o no, o lo que podria cambiar.**

**Ah! Si, perdonenme si hay algun horror de ortografia... es que no se me da muy bien :S**

**Espero que les guste! (:**

**Besistos..**

**BellaSwan.**


	2. Recordando Viejos Tiempos

Hola chicas! Disculpen la tardanza, se que me tarde muchisimo! Pero...tenia el cerebro seco :S

Este capi va dedicado a mi mejor, Maggie, te quiero muchisimo, gracias por ayudarme con mis dudas y... PUBLICA YA TU FIC!

**AVISO: **Los personajes, no me pertenecen, son TODOS de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente de mi autoria. Tambien el nombre de la historia es de otra persona, lo unico que hago es utilizarlo, pero no es mio, pero, recuerden la HISTORIA SI.

II Recordando Viejos Tiempos.

Todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, estaba ansiosa por encontrar mi departamento.

Llegue y el grito de mi boca estubo de acuerdo al lugar, era hermoso. Se encontraba un hall al entrar con un espejo gigante, hacia la izquierda una sala de estar, donde había un plasma, un sillon de tres y dos sillones de dos, a la derecha de esta había una barra con ocho sillas que daba a la cocina, A la derecha del hall, había cuatro puertas que supuse eran las habitaciones. El ultimo era mi habitación ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porquelos otros estaban ocupados :S. Mi cuarto estab de lujo! Era color azul, mi favorito, estaba feliz de estar ahí, era todo más lindo de lo que lo recordaba.

Deje mis valijas en el cuarto y me puse a acomodar. Miré todo lo que quedaba y descubrí que mi habitación tenía un baño, si, soy muy despistada.

Cuando terminé de acomodar, más o menos, me dispuse a explorar la ultima habitación que quedaba, era la que estaba al final de hall. Abrí la puerta y mis ojos se un baño en tonos celestes y blancos. Tenía un jacuzzi que supuse entrarian cuatro personas comadamente.

Terminé de ver todo lo que quedaba y me hize algo para comer, con todo esto no había comido nada en todo el día, y ya era de noche y mi panza rugía. Comí algo liviano, tomé una ducha y me preparé la ropa para el día siguiente, elejí algo comodo, pero realmente lindo.

Cuando por fin me acoste, escuche la puerta abrirse, paso y voces en el hall, pero no me levante, mañana tendria tiempo de ver si eran verdad mis sospechas, espero que si, ya que estoy muy emocianda, mientras que pensaba en todo esto una nube negra comenzó a invadirme y caí en la inconciencia.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperte ansiosa y como supuse, estaban todas dormidas. Entonces, decidí hacer algo lindo por ellas, y darles una buena imagen de mí. Hice cuatro cafés y algo para acompañarlo.

Cuando estaba terminando, escuché unos paso y una cara muy familiar asomarse.

_-Hola, me llamo...-_

* * *

Hola chicas, graacias por los rws, se que recien empiezo y capas este fea, solo tienen que decirlo y lo arreglo. Este es medio cortito por que queria mantener el suspenso... espero haberlo logrado.

Bueno, quiero avisarles, que voy a subir todos los viernes o más tardar sabados.

Espero que les haya questado y me alegra que el anterior si.

Gracias por leer, las/os quiere BellaSwan.


	3. Reencuentro, o eso creo

Hello ladies! Disculpen por haber tardado tanto tiempo, es que se me fue la imaginación! Pero ayer tube un toke de inspiración y me puse a escibir, y aqui tiene le cap 3 :D

Espero disfruten !

* * *

III: Reencuentro, o eso creo.

_-Hola, me llamo Alice Cullen, ¿Vos sos?-_Como no la iba a conocer, la extrañaba tanto, tenia ganas de gritarle ''Soy yo Bella, tu amiguita de cuando eramos pequeñas!'', pero una ola de miedo me invadio.

_-Hola-_dije timidamente_-Me llamo Isabela Swan, pero pueden decirme Bella-_en este momento ya habian dos personas mas mirandome detenidamente, ya conocia a una de ellas, pero a la otra no.

_-Hola-_ dijo la rubia, que yo bien conocia_- Soy Rosalie Hale, ella_- dijo señalando a una morocha, que no conocia _-es Maggie Barnes-_ Mientras que Rosalie decia esto, Alice estaba deborando todo en la mesa.

_-Oye, esto esta genial-_ la recordaba igual que en este momento, siempre tan amistosa animada y...hambrienta.

_-Gracias-_ dije con un leve sonrojo.

_-Bien-_dijo Rose_-¿Qué estudias?-_

_-Emm...estudio danza clásica, ¿Ustedés?-_

_-Yo tambien-_ dijo Alice animadisima_- Estaremos juntas va a ser fantástico-_ dijo con tanta emoción que hasta me dio un poco de miedo.

_-Para Alice, la vas a asustar-_ dijo Maggie, que hasta ahora no la habia escuchado hablar, era simpatica y callada, creo que seremos buenas amigas_- Con Rose estudiamos Artes Plásticas-_

_-Oh! Que bello, pero yo soy muy mala para eso, creo que lo único que se hacer bien es bailar-_dije riendo_- y nisiquiera se si eso es real_-dije terminando con risa de las chicas.

_-Vamos Bella, yo se que es real-_ dijo Rose dandome animos.

Seguimos desayunando, riendo y ¿Conociendonos?

_-Vamos, no querras legar tarde a tu primera clase-_ dijo Maggie

Caminamos por un campus, mucha gente se nos quedaba viendo, ¿Deberia ser por mi?, odiaba tanta atención. Llegamos a un lugar en el que estaba reunidos cuatro chicos, mi corazón empezó a correr una carrera cuando un chico de cabellos cobrizos se dio vuelta.

Sus ojos verdes imposibles de olvidar, era Edward, de eso estaba segura. Pero mi corazón y mi cuerpo se helaron al sugundo, ya que traia a su lado a una rubia oxigenada, era hermosaeso se notaba, decidi tratar de que no se me notara pero, él tenia puestos sus ojos en mi y eso me ponia nerviosa.

Mire al rededor y vi a Emmet, a Jasper, y... a... Riley? O dios, no puede ser el! Ni bien lo vi me tire sobre el.

_-Riley! No puedo creer que seas tú!-_

_-Bella? Eres tu?-_

_-Si, Riley, te extrañe muchisimo!-_

_-Pequeña! Como has estado?-_

_-Bien! Y tu? Has crecido mucho chiquitin-_ dije tomandole la mejilla como cuando eramos pequeños.

_-Bella-_dijo haciendo un puchero_- ya no tengo diez años, no hagas más eso, ¿Cómo me veran mis amigos despues de esto?-_

_-Hay, tranquilo pequeñin- _dijo Emmet haciendo burla_- Solo presenten a su amiga._

Cuando me di vuelta via muchas caras aguantadose la risa, salvo dos la de Maggie y la de...Edward?, ellos miraban más bien enojados.

_-Chicos, ella es Bella-_Dijo mi hermanito, espero que las caras de enojo no sean por malos pensamientos, era solo mi hermano-_mi ...hermanita!-_

_-Wow- _soltaron todos caras de sorpresa.

_-Ellos son Emmet, Edward, su..emm..novia?Tania-_esta lo miro con cara amenazante, ya no me caia bien esa chica-_ y Jasper-_dijo con alegria, extrañaba mucho a mi hermano.

_-Bueno-_ dijo Alice_- Yo me llevo a Bella, vamos juntas a la clase-_dijo- _Chau!-_dijo arrastrandome por todos lados, yo solo me di vuelta para ver la cara de Edward por ultima vez.

_-Bella, ¿Cómo es que Riley es tu hermano si su apellido es Biers?-_pregunto con cierto enojo.

_-Em...es una historia muy larga, que prefiero no recordar, si? Por favor no me preguntes- _dije tratando de que entienda lo doloroso que era para mi.

_-Bueno, esta bien. Oye...-_

_-Si, que sucede?-_

_-Con qué profesor te toco canto? Digo, quiero saber para ver si estamos juntas...-_

_-Eh?-_pregunte horrorizada, no podia ser, yo no se cantar!_ -CANTO!_

_-Si, Bella, no grites estamos lllamando la atención, pareces loca-_dijo dejando escapar un risita.

_-Disculpa Alice, lo que pasa es que no se cantar-_

_-Oh! Bueno, yo te voy a ayudar-_ dijo con una sonrisa, esto no debia ser bueno

_-Ok, vamos mas rapido que no quiero llegar tarde en mi primera clase-_

* * *

**Hola chiquis! Espero que les haya gustadoo!**

**900 palabras :D Estoy feliz! Veo si les puedo subir otro :) **

**Gracias por seguirme. Quieren que el proximo sea PVO Edward? Bueno lo va a ser :DD**


	4. Conociendo a Alice

**IV Conociendo a Alice**

Llegamos y ya estábamos cambiadas, por lo que no perdimos tiempo en eso, por lo que decidimos charlar un rato.

-Bueno, emm, cuéntame de tu vida- dijo Alice emocionada.

-Emm,-dije dudando de que decirle-vivia con mi madre, en Forks, pero, como veras ahora estoy aqui-dije con una sonrisa- y después nada más interesante-dije tratando de sonar creíble, no iba a contarle toda mi vida en este momento, no dudaba de ella, pero me era muy difícil abrirme a otros, el único con el que verdaderamente hablaba era con Riley.

-Vemos, Bella, se que no me estas contado todo-dijo con una media sonrisa, estaba por replicar, pero me salvó el profesor.

-Bueno alumnas, empecemos la clase-dijo sonado autoritario.

-Profesor!-Dijo Alice llamando la atención de todos, por lo visto a esta enana le gustaba demasiado llamar la atención-tenemos una compañera nueva-dijo señalandome, logrando que me sonroje por completo.

-Oh! Cierto! Me había olvidado, Buenos Días señorita..-dijo duando por lo que yo me adelante y respondí.

-Bella, Bella Swan-dije timidamente, yo y mi vergüenza!

-Oh! Por supuesto, señorita Isabella, al final de la clase, nos haría el honor de mostrarnos todo lo que sabe?-Dijo mirandome, por lo que me sonroje y asenti-bueno, comencemos la clase-dijo dando las instrucciones de que haríamos hoy.

La clase transcurrió fascinante cada paso que daba, me sentía más feliz y lejos de mi realidad. Cada paso que daba me sentía más libre, hasta que recordé lo que me había dicho el profesor y mis nervios me traicionaron haciendo que me caiga.

-Bella? Estas bien?-dijo alice sobresaltada, a nuestro alrededor se formó una ronda de chicas, unas mirando preocupadas y otras con burla en los ojos, rápidamente me levante y dije:

-Claro que estoy bien, un tropezón no es caída, cierto?-dije mirando desafiante a las demás, de dónde demonios había sacado esa frase, verdaderamente esta no era yo.

La clase siguió su curso normal hasta que el profesor dijo:

-Bueno niñas! Silencio por favor! Bien Isabella serias tan amable de demostrarnos lo que sabes?-dijo serio, lo que causo que me dieran más nervios, como si eso fuera posible.

-Ok, dígame los que tengo que hacer-dije en un ataque de nervios, lo cual era absurdo, ya que había estudiado demasiado para entrar.

-Oh! Claro pase a la barra por favor-camine torpemente hacia ella.

Una vez ahí, coloque mi mano en la barra, y me puse un posición, en ese momento recordé muchísimas cosas, hermosas, pero a la vez horribles...La muerte de mi padre, fue un golpe duro que todavía me cuesta superar...No voy a poder hacerlo, no soy lo verdaderamente fuerte...se que cuando intente voy a fracasar y voy a perder todo lo que tengo, como siempre me paso, todo fue mi culpa, primero con Riley, después con papá, yo no podía sola con esto...

De rrepente todo me pareció mal, y simplemente corrí, ni yo misma entendía lo que hacia, era más necesidad, que otra cosa, necesitaba correr y tratar de olvidarme de todo...

Corrí, y corrí lo más que pude, hasta que me encontré en un lugar muy lindo, no tenia la menor idea de donde estaba, solo sabia que me sentía bien. Mire hacia el otro extremo y me encontré con un lago, me acerque a el y me puse a tocar con mi mano el agua, otra vez la nostalgia me invadió y lloré como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, en medio de mis llantos, una mano me acarició el pelo, me sobresalté ante el contacto, me di vuelta y ahí estaban...

Esos dos orbes verdes, que me miraban con...preocupación.

Se sentó a mi lado, y no lo soporte, lo abrace y llore como muchas veces lo había echo sola, en la oscuridad de mi habitación, el se sorprendió al principio, pero me correspondió el abrazo, consolando y acariciandome la espalda...

Esto se sentía terriblemente bien. Hasta que una vos chillona nos tubo que interrumpir..

-Eddie, se puede saber que es esto!?-Preguntó la insufrible de Tanya.

-Dios, Tanya, no ves que esta mal?-Dijo Edward, enojado?-Aparte, tu y yo no somos nada, no tengo nada que explicarte!-Bueno, emmm... ahora si no entendía nada.

-Pero, Edward!-Dijo con ojos llenos de furia.

-Nada Tanya, Vete YA!- Tanya dio media vuelta y se fue...

-Disculpa Edward, de verdad, no quería que te pelearas con Tanya por mi culpa...yo..lo siento- dije completamente roja.

-No, Bella, no es nada..yo no me pelee con ella por tu culpa-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, emm...creo que me voy. Chau-dije dando media vuelta, pero el agarro mi mano y me detuvo, mi mano quemo ante el contacto.

-Espera, no te vayas, dime que te paso-Pregunto...preocupado?

-Emm...nada, yo..solo...no se..-dije tartamudiando.

-Descuida, si no me quieres contar estas en todo tu derecho- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-Conteste sinceramente.

-No es nada, recuerda que siempre tendrás un amigo aquí.-MIERDA! Eso dolió, yo no lo conocía casi nada, pero que un adonis como este, te diga ''siempre tendras un amigo aqui'', dolía como la mierda, y al mismo tiempo era demasiado tierno, pero lo que decidí contestar con un simple ''Gracias'' y dar media vuelta.

Llegue al departamento y me encontré con Alice caminando de un lado a otro.

-Donde te metiste!?-Preguntó al borde de la histeria.

-Perdona Alice, de verdad lo siento, solo no me encontraba a gusto ahi-

-Esta bien, nena, pero no vuelvas a darme otro susto así!-dijo abrazandome-Ah! Ya que me hiciste pasar una hora, con miedo, ahora te pondrás lo que yo digo para tu primer día de clases-Ugh! Esto no iba a ser bueno...

El día transcurrió tranquilo, Alice jugo a la ''Barbie Bella'', y yo la deje para verla feliz. Las clases empezaron perfectamente, a mi nunca me había costado el estudio por lo que yo sabia perfectamente lo que estaban viendo y los profesores quedaron encantados conmigo.

La semana paso igual, el profesor de Ballet, me pregunto si estaba bien, y hice la prueba, fue difícil sacar todas las cosas horribles de mi cabeza, pero lo logré. Y nada más paso, salvo miradas horribles por parte de Tanya, nada más altero mi día, hasta que llegó el Viernes, y la bendita clase de canto. Alice botaba por doquier contenta por que se terminada la semana, yo en cambio estaba demasiado nerviosa por la clase.

Entonces llegamos a la clase de mi perdición...


	5. Chocando

Hola chicas! Tanto tiempo. Espero que les guste!

BellaSwan

* * *

**V Chocando**

**Bella POV**

Ni bien pisamos el aula, yo sudaba frío.

Alice me pregunto si me sucedía algo, por lo que yo me encontré negando repetidas veces, me logre calmar algo, mentalizarme con que solo tendría que cantar una pequeña canción, con mis nuevas/reencontradas amigas, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando el profesor dijo:

-Chicos! Tienen que ponerse en tríos o dúos!-Bien, no separaremos, cantaría con Alice, o Rose o Maggie, pero... no se por que me volví a sentir nerviosa, entonces me percate de que me sentía observada, me di vuelta y me encontré con dos faroles esmeraldas, comiendo me con la mirada, por lo que me sonroje y di vuelta.

Las chicas hablaban como cotorras, pero yo no podía concentrarme en lo que decían, hasta que Rose chasqueó sus dedos enfrente mio..

-Bella!-dijo mi rubia amiga-Que pasa, estas blanca, cariño.-Dijo Rose

-Nada Rose, solo estoy un poco nerviosa-dije con cara mortificada. Okey, quizás, y solo quizás, este siendo un poco extremista, pero solo es que nunca había cantado enfrente a nadie.

-Bueno quedate tranquila Bellita, cantaras conmigo y con Rose!- dijo una sonriente Alice

-Y Maggie con quien va a cantar?-Pregunte preocupada, era yo la ''nueva'', no quería que la dejen sola, la que se tenia que quedar sola era yo.

-Tranquila linda, cantara con Riley-dijo subiendo y bajando las sejas varias veces.

-Deja de molestar Alice!-dijo Maggie completamente sonrojada

-Awww, se ven tan bien juntos-dije emocionada, aun extrañaba a ella. Pero estaba contenta de que mi hermano este con alguien como Maggie, el se merecía a alguien buena como ella, no se que le vi a esa niña, pero me cayo bien desde un principio.

-Bueno, basta de cursilerias-dijo Rose con tono autoritario-Toma, cantaremos esta-Era una que conocía bien, tan metida estaba en mis asuntos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habían escogido la cancion-La conoces?-Pregunto haciendo una mueca graciosa

-Si, dividamos las estrofas-pasamos alrededor de media hora dividiendo y probando hasta que el profesor dijo:

-Bueno niños, quien pasa a cantar primero?-Mi cara debía estar pálida, deseaba con todas mis ganas que no nos elija, y por una vez en la vida, dios me hizo caso..

-Profesor!-Dijo mi hermano-Pasaremos nosotros- se levanto y se llevo consigo a Maggie.

**(Riley _Maggie_ _Los dos juntos)_**

My first went a little like this   
And twist, and twist 

_My first kiss went a little like this _  
_And twist, and twist _

I said no more teachers and no more books   
I gotta kiss under the bleachers   
Hoping that nobody looks   
Lips like licorice tongue like candy   
Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties? 

_In the back of the car On the way to the bar _  
_I got you on my lips (_I got you on my lips_) _  
_At the foot of the stairs _  
_With my fingers in your hair _  
_Baby this is it _

She won't ever get enough   
Once she gets a little touch   
If I had it my way   
You know that I make you say   
wooooooo   
wooooo 

_She won't ever get enough _  
_Once she gets a little touch _  
_If I had it my way _  
_You know that I make you say _  
_wooooooo _  
_wooooo_

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_

I said no more sailors and no more soldiers   
With your name in a heart   
Tattooed up on the shoulders   
Your kiss is like whiskey   
It gets me drunk   
And I wake up in the morning   
With the taste of your tongue 

_In the back of the car on the way to the bar _  
_I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips) _  
_At the foot of the stairs _  
_With my fingers in your hair _  
_Baby this is it _

She won't ever get enough   
Once she gets a little touch   
If I had it my way   
You know that I make you say   
wooooooo   
wooooo

_She won't ever get enough _  
_Once she gets a little touch _  
_If I had it my way _  
_You know that I make you say _  
_wooooooo _  
_wooooo_

My first kiss went a little like this   
and twist, and twist

_My first kiss went a little like this _  
_and twist, and twist _

She won't ever get enough   
Once she gets a little touch   
If I had it my way   
You know that I make you say   
wooooooo   
wooooo   
wooo

_She won't ever get enough _  
_Once she gets a little touch _  
_If I had it my way _  
_You know that I make you say _  
_wooooooo _  
_wooooo_

She won't ever get enough   
Once she gets a little touch   
If I had it my way   
You know that I make you say   
wooooooo   
wooooo

_She won't ever get enough _  
_Once she gets a little touch _  
_If I had it my way _  
_You know that I make you say!_

Habían cantado hermoso, estos chicos eran fenomenales, Maggie me gustaba para Riley Pero creo que nadie la va a suplantar a Ella, cuanto la extraño, me distraje un poco mas mientra pasaban otros, hasta que nos toco la hora de la muerte...si...ya se...dramitizo mucho.

-Suerte-nos dijo Maggie mientas nos paramos.

-Bueno-dijo Alice una vez en el escenario-Vamos a cantar Super Loca, espero que les guste-dijo todo muy sonriente, no se de donde, pero de repente sentí en mi algo que creció y me sentí con las ganas de hacerlo, y como dicen saque mi ''perra'' interior.

(_Alice_ **Rose** Bella **_Todas_**)

_Yo sé bien, que tú me tienes miedo_  
_Yo sé bien, pero me importa un bledo_  
_Porque sé que vas a andar conmigo..._

Sabes bien, que tú me gustas mucho  
Sabes bien, que tú eres lo que busco  
Y yo sé que vas a andar conmigo, conmigo...

Cuando cante esto, mire a Edward fijamente, quería que sepa que se lo cantaba a el.

**_Tú eres sin duda el niño que yo siempre soñé,_**  
**_Desde el mismo instante en que te vi yo te amé_**  
**_Estoy loca por ti, súper loca por ti_**

**_Tú eres sin duda el príncipe que siempre esperé_**  
**_Si hay alguien en tu vida, pronto te va a perder_**  
**_Estoy loca por ti, súper loca por ti_**

**Yo sé bien, que yo te muevo el piso**  
**Yo sé bien... que tú sientes lo mismo**  
**Y sé muy bien que vas andar conmigo, conmigo...**

**_Tú eres sin duda el niño que yo siempre soñé,_**  
**_Desde el mismo instante en que te vi yo te amé_**  
**_Estoy loca por ti, súper loca por ti_**

**_Tú eres sin duda el príncipe que siempre esperé_**  
**_Si hay alguien en tu vida, pronto te va a perder_**  
**_Estoy loca por ti, súper loca por ti_**

_Estoy loca, súper loca por ti_  
**Estoy loca, súper loca por ti**  
Estoy loca, súper loca por ti  
**_Estoy loca, súper loca por ti_**

**_Tú eres sin duda el niño que yo siempre soñé,_**  
**_Desde el mismo instante en que te vi yo te amé_**  
**_Estoy loca por ti,súper loca por ti_**

**Estoy loca por ti , súper loca por ti**  
Estoy loca por ti, súper loca por ti  
_Estoy loca por ti, súper loca por ti..._

Me sentia libre, como no lo hacia en años, estar con Reneé me habia quitado parte de mi juventud. No se si por su culpa pero, de repente yo crecí en mudurez, de una manera extraordinaria, me odiaba en eso, pero las cosas eran asi, ya no podía cambiar.

Todos aplaudian felices, parece que lo había echo bien. Agradecimos y nos fuimos a sentar, los proximos fueron Jazz, Emm y Edward

-Damiselas y Caballeros- dijo Emmet para llamar la atención- vamos a cantar Ella, les va a encantar- Dijo enseñando sus mosculos de furma burlona.

(_Edward_, Jazz, **Emm**, **_Todos_**)

**Después de 24 meses, sin dormir **  
**sostiene su entereza con gotitas de marfil. **  
**Me tira una mirada que no puedo resistir **  
**se aleja con un shock y que la ayuda a revivir.**

_Despliega movimientos _  
_energéticos, frenéticos, eléctricos. _  
_Ella tiene un look, tiene un look _  
_Ella dibuja mi destino con rouge. _  
_Ella tiene swing, tiene swing. _  
_Tiene todo lo que necesita de mí._

**_Y esta saliendo el sol, para vos. _**  
**_Y esta bailando mi corazón. _**  
**_Y estás tratando de sentirte mejor. _**  
**_Y está bailando mi corazón._**

Princesa, de la noche . . heredera de de Caín.   
Duplica en ese espejo y se arrepiente de salir.   
Y come bombos electrónicos, psicóticos, agónicos.

**_Ella tiene un look, tiene un look. _**  
**_Ella dibuja mi destino con rouge. _**  
**_Ella tiene swing, tiene swing. _**  
**_Tiene todo lo que necesita de mi._**

**_Y está saliendo sol oh oh, _**  
**_Y esta bailando mi corazón. _**  
**_Estás tratando de sentirte mejor. _**  
**_Y esta bailando mi corazón._**

Pensá que hay noches nena, que soy como vos.   
Y está bailando mi corazón.   
Estas tratando de sentirte mejor.   
Y está bailando mi corazón.

**_Y está saliendo sol oh oh, _**  
**_Y esta bailando mi corazón. _**  
**_Estás tratando de sentirte mejor. _**  
**_Y esta bailando mi corazón._**

**_Y está saliendo sol oh oh, _**  
**_Y esta bailando mi corazón. _**  
**_Estás tratando de sentirte mejor. _**  
**_Y esta bailando mi corazón._**

Cantaban muy bien todos. Emmet con su voz de muchachote, que hacía partirnos de risa a todos. Jasper con su voz dulce y tranquila, que transmitia paz por todos lados. Pero mi favorita era la de Edward, parecía la voz de un dios. Sí, quizas exagere, pero para mi era asi.

Seguí mirando los proximos que cantaban. Desafinaban un poco, pero estaba bastante bien. Estaba concentrada observando a los que cantaban, cuando sentí que Alice se levantó de mi lado y sintiendo segundos despues que era acupado por alguien más. Mire hacía el costado diciendo:

-Alice, que demonios...-cuando sentí unos labios tocando los mios, me sobresalté y mire quien era. Me encontré con el par de esmeraldas que me volvian loca.

-Nos encontramos despues de las clases- Dijo cortando el beso. A lo que yo con mi cabeza echa un remolino respondí:

-Ok- Aun anonada.

Las siguientes clases pasaron lento. Yo quería ver ya a Edward. Estaba demaciado nerviosa. Las chicas no decian nada, pero me miraban con ojos pícaros, a los que les huía la mirada. Cuando terminó la ultima clase, salí como con un petardo hacía afuera.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo en el que quedamos en encontrarnos. Cuando los ví, y un mural de concreto se me vino ensima.

* * *

Hola chicas. Se que me odian. No escribí en tanto tiempo... Todods tenemos problemas, y yo soy demaciado debíl aveces.

Bueh, no importa lo que a mí me pase, ustedes quieren sus capitulos y aca les traigo uno que me costó demasiado escribir. Espero que les guste! :)

* * *

***CANCIONES***

**-Riley y Maggie: My First Kiss (Ke$ha y 30H! 3)**

**-Alice, Rose y Bella: Super Loca (Eme 15)**

**-Emm, Jazz y Ed: Ella (Tan Bionica)**

* * *

Bueno! Espero que les gusten las canciones. Van a haber muchas mas.

Besos a todos.

Ah! Me olvidaba. BELU! (Maggie, la otra duña de la cuenta) pasa tu fic! Yo se que todos te van a leer.

Bella(Mel)Swan


End file.
